Captive
by Gomes
Summary: SJ He blinked in his forced darkness, his lashes and lids sliding against the warm cotton of his beanie.


Title: Captive  
Author: Gomes  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
Rating: M  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Sexual themes  
Disclaimer: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.  
Summary: He blinked in his forced darkness, his lashes and lids sliding against the warm cotton of his beanie.  
Notes: AU one-shot, mild "screw-the-regs" and non-apologetic smuff written for the lovely **emosweet** who abused her modly powers asked me politely to write some beanie!sex. And also **gwenhwyfar1984** for having written fics following my made up rule.

* * *

He sat straddling the bench, his clothes piled behind him as he leisurely geared up for their upcoming mission. Briefing was not for another twenty minutes, though he already knew of the mission's details. He had stolen a few moments to prepare in advance thus allowing him some calm before the storm.

Back towards the door, he heard it open and close behind him. Ignoring the other person, he folded his long johns, windbreaker and placed on top of his gloves, extra underwear and extra pair of socks. Leaning over, he grabbed his beanie from his open locker, and topped off the pile. He heard a locker open and glanced over his shoulder, only seeing a smidgen of another officer's back, hidden by the metal door. He turned back and reached for his bag when all of a sudden his vision darkened.

Pitch black.

He blinked in his forced darkness, his lashes and lids sliding against the warm cotton of his beanie. He huffed with annoyance and reached for the hat, prepared to give a tongue lashing to the lame joker who assumed that assaulting a colonel was the epitome of humour.

Soft lips on his mouth ceased his movements as his hands rested, suspended midway to his face. He didn't kiss back but didn't fight it either, passivity on the heels of shock and butterflies.

He straightened up, feeling hands guide his arms down, fingers skimming over his skin as they traveled the length of his bare arm, all the way to his cotton-clad shoulder. They backtracked, sliding down, where they grasped his wrists and twisted them back.

He jerked forward, momentarily taken by surprise and feeling too vulnerable for comfort. Confusion calmed him as he felt his socks wrap around his wrists, ideally keeping them out of commission. He knew that his offender figured that a pair of worn socks couldn't hold him captive but he was curious as to the captor's intents.

A distant smell of honey tickled his nostrils, and he inhaled deeply, trying hard to taste the smell. He glanced over his shoulder, more intent on listening that seeing as he heard the door to the locker rooms latch close. Direct and controlled steps infiltrated his senses as he felt the figure approach him and a soft noise of cardboard sliding back and forth on glass, before settling, barely registered in his mind.

A hand returned to his shoulder, fingers kneading the constant tension that lay there. A second hand joined on his right shoulder and he dropped his head forward, reveling in the strength of the hands. His breathing had deepened considerably, ever since he tasted honey.

He felt a body rest against his, smiling as he felt breasts press against his back. At least it was a woman who was seducing him, holding him captive. However, he considered, a very large man could boast breasts even larger than Dolly Parton. Wriggling his hands, his body jerked involuntarily as he heard a distinct feminine gasp as his hand cupped the inside of her leg, sliding along the material of her BDUs to the apex of her thighs. Feet firmly planted on the ground, he pushed back, sliding against her as his hand cupped her sex. Her mouth fell on his shoulder, teeth sinking into his t-shirt as her muffled moans still filtered through. Fingers continued to tease her and he felt her pushing back against his hand.

Her hands slid down his chest, stopping right below his abdomen, fingers toying with the button of his own BDUs. She teased the skin right above the waist of his pants before letting her hand plunge in, letting her fingers caress his bulge through his boxer shorts.

He lifted his hips off the bench, legs flexing as he let out a silent breath. He in turn rubbed her harder which spawned her teasing to roughen as well. Two bodies writhing in pleasure on a lone bench in the locker rooms of the Cheyenne Mountain, as either fought to keep control.

In a second, he felt her body withdraw and he was not only encased in darkness but silence as well. Even with his black OPS training, his ears could not pick up her movements.

The shuffling of clothing caught him off-guard and he snapped his head to the right, realizing that she had managed to move around without him hearing. The piece of clothing fell to the floor, brushing his leg as it landed near his foot.

She straddled the bench in front of him, standing achingly close to him. The smell of honey returned, and he lifted his head up, chin sticking out proudly. At any moment, he could have ended this situation; hands loosely tied with a pair of socks wasn't exactly a mastermind restraint. But he was having fun. He had decided to play this little game.

Fingers caressed his beanie-clad head before sliding down to the base of his neck, grabbing tufts of hair and bringing his head forward. He felt softness press gently against his face, feeling the cottony fabric of the tank-top as it swept across his face. He allowed his head to be guided, feeling the firm mounds of her breasts beckon him. His mouth opened, tasting cotton. He gently suckled her nipple, now erect and begging for attention. He trailed kisses between her breasts, trailed them downwards and smiling inwardly upon finding bare skin midway. His mouth found her smooth skin hungrily as his tongue snaked out, licking and tasting her.

He felt her pull away, felt her weaken momentarily under the whispers of his breath against her skin. He heard her remove her tank-top, almost feeling it hit the ground. Hands brought his face forward again, and honey infiltrated his senses once more; senses that were heightened due to his disabling yet not unwelcome darkness. His mouth automatically opened and he felt the swell of her breast eagerly await the connection. He pulled back, feeling something sticky on his lips. His tongue darted out, hesitantly tasting the substance.

It was honey. Of his own accord, he tilted his head forward, hungrily searching for skin, for honey…for her. He felt her body shudder as his tongue traced the contour of her breast before flicking her nipple, tasting her honey skin.

Once he was sure every ounce of honey had been stripped from her breasts, tasted by his lips and tongue, he tilted his head up, lips slightly parted in desperate demand of her lips. Their kiss was rough and needing, mouths trying to control the other, taste all of the other.

He leaned forward, pressing into the pressure of her hand on his chest. Arching his back as it slid down achingly slow, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, kissing her fiercely. He pulled back upon feeling her hand rest against his arousal, rubbing lightly with the heel of her palm. He panted loudly, letting his head drop back as he was overcome with the sensations.

He didn't move when she stopped.

He didn't move when she slowly unzipped his BDUs nor when her hand gently freed him from the unbuttoned slit of his boxer shorts.

He couldn't move when he the inside of her legs slide against the outside of his as she straddled him.

He couldn't breathe when he felt her naked chest press against his, her nipples still erect slide down his t-shirt as she lowered herself on him.

He couldn't even begin to describe the sense of completion upon feeling her moisture coat his member as he buried himself in her. As her tightness surrounded him. As her breathy moan caressed his ears.

She wrapped her arms around him, hands trailing down to his captive ones, grasping them as she continued to move against him.

He tilted his head to the side as she kissed him roughly, sucking the flesh of his neck while her rhythm began to speed up. He felt her body jerk against his several times before she stilled, forehead pressed against his shoulder. He turned his head, dropping a small kiss against her temple as he felt her heart's race begin to slow.

Moments later, she began to move again and his release began to pick up speed. Body pressed flush against his, she twisted her hips as she slammed down hard, bringing him to new levels of excitement.

She kissed him softly and he moaned into her mouth as his climax peaked. He thrust his hips upwards as he emptied himself into her. His heart was beating rapidly and sweat lay dusted on his skin. He lifted his head slightly as she peppered his face with small kisses, fingers gently smoothing over his covered eyes.

He sat obediently as he listened to her clean up, listen to her put her clothes back on. His body jerked involuntarily as he felt a cool cloth clean his still sensitive member, washing away any evidence of their encounter. He sighed softly as she tucked him back in, zipping him up and leaving him with a soft kiss.

He waited for a moment, reliving the experience as he tried to calm his ragged breathing. Easily shaking off the useless restraints, he folded his socks and put them back on top of the pile of clothing. He rolled his beanie up, squinting slightly as he began to once more get used to the dim lighting that lay suspended over the now deserted locker rooms.

He finished packing his backpack with a sense of serenity and a smile. He knew his body would be sore in the morning but it had been worth the bliss. The sense of completion. He still had five minutes left until the briefing so he stopped by the mess hall and picked up a cup of coffee.

He walked into the briefing room beanie still on head and eyes downcast, already feeling his team's presence without visual confirmation. Teal'c was sitting in a shallow meditation and Daniel was most probably nose-deep in another one of his archeology manuscripts. He glanced up at his blonde companion, eyes automatically falling to her hands in mid-execution of their task: she was currently stirring her tea. One hand was wrapped around the cup, stealing its warmth while the other, having just put the spoon down on the table, had grabbed a bottle of…

"Honey."

He watched her eyes jump to his and the two shared a secret smile.

-finis-


End file.
